Jak, Jsyn & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
by imerik001
Summary: After a freak accident on Misty Island turns Daxter into an Ottsel, Samos sends Jak, Daxter and Jak's twin brother Jsyn on a journey in order to change him back. But along the way, they must face an army of Lurkers led by two mysterious figures.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters, except for my OC**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first official Jak and Daxter fanfic. The plot and summary will the same, just as the actual game series, except Jak will have a twin brother, Jsyn. Just like Jak, Jsyn will be a mute, but will be wearing a dark green tunic and having a scar over his left eye (which will be explained later on in the story.**

 **Jak, Jsyn & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"I have spent my life searching for the answers my father, and my father's fathers, failed to find. Who were the Precursors? Why did they create the vast monoliths that litter our planet? How did they harness Eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose and why did they vanish?"_ An elderly voice asked, belonging to Samos Hagai; the wise, yet hot tempered Sage of Green Eco of Sandover Village.

He had struggled to discover the origins of the legendary and mysterious Precursors. He and his daughter, Keira had devoted their lives to discover the truth behind the origins of the Precursors, but were unsuccessful, even finding and studying the ancient artifacts they had left behind.

 _"I had asked the asked plants, but they do not remember. The plants have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall - not even the rocks do not recall!"_ Samos had used his Green Eco powers to communicate with the plants and soil of the earth, hoping they could tell him something about the Precursors, but not even the plants or rocks could remember anything about the mysterious creators.

 _"Every bone in my body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders of two young twin boys. Oblivious to their own destinies, uninterested in the search of truth and rejecting of my guidance!"_ The ill tempered sage referred to two young twin boys that he had taken under his wing and trained them in the art of using the abilities that resided in the different colors of Eco.

The twin brothers, Jak and Jsyn had laid side by side onto the floor of the speedboat that belonged to the local Fisherman in their home village. Both brothers were 15 years old, standing 5 feet 8 inches and having rather fit built bodies, due to the years of being trained into being Eco Channelers, humans who had the ability to use channel Eco through their bodies after they are born. Jak and Jsyn, had the same genetic features; tan skin, blonde hair point upwards with a shade of green at the bottom and cerulean blue eyes. The only two differences between the twin boys were their clothing and personalities.

Jak wore a blue tunic vest and white trousers and Jsyn wore a dark green tunic vest and tan brown trousers. Both boys were spirited youths, adventurous and loyal to each other, always together and completely inseparable. The one difference between them was that Jak could be a little reckless and rebellious, but Jsyn was more careful and levelheaded than his brother, he would think before acting and always listen to Samos when he warned them not to get into any trouble.

Both Jsyn and Jak glanced upward to see their childhood and Jak's best friend in the village, Daxter wobble around as he was getting seasick. Both boys would chuckle at their friend's expense, since they were just fine. That was when they heard a loud splash and sat up, seeing that Daxter had tripped off the side of the boat and climbed back up, while smiling sheepishly at the two brothers who rolled their eyes at his clumsiness.

 _"Daxter can be such a klutz, you know that bro?"_ Jsyn asked in sign language, since he found their friend falling off the boat hilarious.

 _"You know Daxter can't help being the way he is Jsyn. It's just in his nature."_ Jak replied back in sign language, as he also found the orange hair boy falling overboard funny before offering a hand to help pull his best friend up, which Daxter eagerly accepted.

That was when Daxter slipped and fell to his back after climbing back on the boat and the twin's burst into laughter again, with Daxter right beside them.

 _"And why would they want to listen to old Samos the Sage, anyway? I am only the master of green Eco, only the wisest of them all!"_ Samos continued, though sounding highly agitated that Jak, Jsyn and Daxter made it a habit of ignoring his words of wisdom and making incredibly reckless decisions and pulling stupid stunts!

 _"So it seems the answers begins not with careful research or sensible thinking, nay! As with many of fate's mysteries, it begins with a simple act of defiance."_ Samos sighed with a tone of disappointment, as Jak, Jsyn and Daxter were heading towards the one place he warned them repeatedly never to step foot on...Misty Island.

After nearing the spooky and fog covered island, Jak steered the boat towards a beach that was safe for them to dock as there were no sign of any Lurkers prowling around. After beaching the boat near the shoreline, the three boys climbed off the boat and didn't need to worry about the boat floating away as the water was flat: which meant no currents to drift it away.

"Hey, uh, Jak, Jace? I'm not so sure coming all the way out here was a good idea." Daxter stated, as he was a coward by a nature and wanted to leave Misty Island the second they stepped foot on it. But the twin boys ignored him, as they didn't scare that easy and were eager to explore.

"Old green stuff told us to never come here." Daxter reminded them, although he never listened or respected the wise Sage himself.

After cautiously walking around the fog covered islet, Jak and Jsyn had listened to Samos when he told them that Lurkers had inhabited the island, but they could handle them. The Green Sage had also taught them how to fight and the brothers spared plenty of times, so they could hold their own against the Lurkers. Jak and his brother could also outsmart the vile creatures, as they were more brawn than brains.

Jak and Jsyn, along with Daxter had stealthily climbed up a towering boulder and quietly crept down. Well, Daxter had slipped and thudded hard and both brothers, whom were annoyed by how clumsy he was being brought a single finger close to their lips, as they were telling their friend to stay quiet. The three friends had glanced down as they had witnessed something rather strange; a small army of Lurkers had stood on their forearms and legs outside the steps of a closed door to what appeared to be an ancient structure, which they guessed was either a temple or arena that been created by the Precursors.

That was when two mysterious dark blue skinned figures had teleported in a dark purple/black smoke and looked down at the large group of Lurker. One of the figures was an elderly ghoulish male with a blonde goatee and blonde hair, pointed upwards and a female with strange long hair that ran down behind her back. The top half was ghostly white and the lower half was blonde, wearing a blood red leather bra and pants.

"Continue your search for artifacts and Eco. The locals possess Precursor items, you know what to do." The elderly male rasped, which sent a chill down Jak's, Jsyn's and Daxter's spines as the male had the voice of a ghost.

"Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village, we will attack in due time." The female commanded in a deep and cold tone, showing nothing but cold and ruthlessness in her voice.

The three teenage boys glanced at each other incredibly worried by what they had witnessed and heard before they climbed down the boulder. Unfortunately, one of them had unknowingly had caused small pieces of rock to roll off the boulder. That was when a blue fur and skinned Lurker wearing the skull and rib cage of an animal as armor heard the crumbling and glanced in the direction of the boulder, while the rest of its kind paid no mind.

"What are we doing here anyway Jak? I mean seriously, Jsyn! We should get going before we get spotted by those Lurkers!" Daxter complained after what they had seen and overheard.

Jak, Jsyn and Daxter had made their way behind the sealed doors of the structure and looked around to figure out what it was they had just entered. In the center of the structure was a large size vat of Dark Eco, something that the three boys had never seen before. While Jak and his brother had looked around, Daxter had tripped over a small Precursor object that the orange hair boy failed to see in front of him. After hearing the thud, Jak and Jsyn turned to see that it was just Daxter and they couldn't help but chuckle at his expense.

"Huh? Oh, stupid Precursor crap!" Daxter groaned in annoyance as he turned to see what it was he tripped over and picked the object up, while brushing the dust covering the object off.

"Whoa! What is that dark ooze?" The orange hair boy asked, as he and his two friends looked over the edge of the vat containing the Dark Eco.

"The Sage yaps on and on about about the Precursors that built this place all the time like a broken record! Where did they go? Why did they build and leave all this junk behind?" Daxter jokingly mocked and impersonated the cranky and ill tempered Sage, which earned a small smirk from Jak. Although he tried to fight the urge, even Jsyn cracked a small grin.

"I like Precursor orbs and power cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me: those Precursors must have been real losers!" Daxter said as he tossed the object overhead and walked closer to the vat, as if wanting to get a closer look at the Dark Eco.

Jak and Jsyn glanced upward in shock as they couldn't believe that Daxter would just throw an ancient artifact away without even knowing if it was safe or dangerous! Jak was able to catch the item and after landing in his hands, the item came alive and turned red.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Daxter asked, as he turned around to see that his best friend had caught the object and see it turn itself on after Jak had caught it.

Jak was just as surprised, as he had no idea how he did it himself!

 _"It sort of looks like a..."_ Jsyn started, as if figuring out what the object was as it started giving off a soft beeping noise.

That was when the blue skinned bone armored Lurker, whom had heard them had leaped over the wall and growled threateningly while swinging a spiked club like weapon over its head.

"Jak, Jsyn? Do something, we're in trouble!" Daxter screamed, cowering behind the twin brothers and they grimaced as their friend screamed close to their left/right ear!

 _"Jak, throw the device! It's a bomb!"_ Jsyn suggested as he knew what was the item was, a handheld bomb!

 _"Okay, got it bro!"_ Jak cried out as he figured it was a bomb as well, since the beeping was a dead giveaway.

 _"Hey ugly, catch!"_ Jak shouted in sign language as he lifted the bomb over his head and threw it with all his might towards the bone armored Lurker!

The bang from the blast had sent the blonde teen falling backwards and Jsyn stumbled as he attempted to catch his brother...but also lost his footing and bumped into Daxter...and he screamed as he fell into the vat of Dark Eco!

Both Jak and Jsyn stared in complete shock and horror as they saw Daxter fall into the vat. They both closed their eyes in sadness, Jak more greatly as he thought he had lost his best friend. But that was when something very strange and unexpected happened...a yellow and orange rodent like creature had shot out of the vat and it wore Daxter's goggles!

"Man that stung!" The yellow/orange rodent cried out in Daxter's voice and glared as he glanced back towards the twins as they stared in complete bafflement.

"I told you guys we shouldn't have come here and neither of you would listen!" Daxter yelled out in frustration as he pointed his small rodent finger towards Jak and then Jsyn.

Both Jak and Jsyn looked complete shocked beyond words! They realized that the strange yellow/orange rodent was in fact Daxter!

"What? Why are guys looking at me like..." Daxter demanded as he finally noticed that Jak and his brother looked at him weird...until he finally saw for himself. He glanced at his now four small fingers and orange fur covered arms and glanced behind him to see he now had a tail.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Daxter screamed at the top of his lungs as he realized to his complete shock that he had been turned into a rat!

"Okay...Okay...Stay calm, Daxter...it's only a dream...it's only a dream." He told himself to try to remain calm...which failed as he glanced down behind his legs and realized he was no longer wearing clothes and was 'naked' in his new form!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Daxter screamed again as he pounded both his hands against the floor!

Both Jak and Jsyn looked at each other, not knowing how they could fix this and knew the only one person who would...and they gulped nervously at who that person was: Samos.

Jak and Jsyn had gone back to the Fisherman's speed boat with Daxter riding on Jak's right shoulder and headed back towards Sandover Village. After docking the boat, they headed directly towards Samos's hut and hesitantly stopped as they spotted the Green Sage levitating in the center of his hut with his back towards them. Knowing they would be in deep trouble for disobeying Samos again, they had second thoughts about asking him for help. But after Daxter had stepped through the doorway and caused the floorboards to squeak... that was when all hell broke loose.

"What in tarnation do you three want?!" Samos demanded as he turned to face the twin boys and the orange Ottsel, whom had cowered behind their legs after sensing the ire in the Green Sage's voice.

"We was...I was...they was..." Daxter stuttered greatly as he never heard that much anger in Samos's voice before.

"Don't tell me! Let me guess, as usual instead of heeding my wisdom, you three meatheads went venturing around the only place I told you boys repeatedly to never go near: Misty Island!" Samos stated, showing he already knew half of what it was they wanted to tell him and glanced outside his main window with his telescope pointed towards the islet.

"Yeah, that's right and then..." The Ottsel continued stuttering, not really surprised the Sage knew where he, Jak and Jsyn went as they hesitantly stepped inside.

"And you Daxter, finally took a much needed bath...but in a bathtub filled with Dark Eco!" Samos finished, as he rudely cut Daxter off from speaking, already knowing what had happened to the once annoying and clumsy orange hair boy.

"Look you old geezer, are you gonna keep yappin' or are you gonna help me change back?!" Daxter snapped, as he felt insulted about his personal hygiene and tired of listening to Samos running his mouth over and over!

"I'm gonna keep yappin'! Because in my professional opinion as a Sage...the change is an improvement." Samos snapped back, while seeing how ridiculous Daxter looked now as a rodent and found it rather amusing. Daxter growled in annoyance and anger towards the Sage.

"Plus...I couldn't help you if I wanted to." The Green Sage added smugly, showing there was nothing he could do for the Ottsel.

"WHAT?!" Daxter demanded in complete shock after hearing Samos say he couldn't help him!

"There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance at returning you back to your original form: Gol Acheron the Sage. But he lives far north. Far, far to the north and no one has spoken to him in ages!" Samos explained as he revealed the name of the Sage who could be Daxter's one and only chance at becoming human again.

"I could teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three Sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to activate their ends on for some time!" The Sage added, gesturing to his teleporter gate which was the only one activated.

"The only other way north is by foot through the Fire Canyon, but its volcanic soil in hot enough to melt Precursor metal. You three can't just walk through it!" Samos concluded, explaining the second and usable method of traveling north while also making it sound like it was impossible.

"But you could fly over it! If you had a Zoomer outfitted with a heat shield." The four of them glanced back to the doorway surprised as Samos's daughter, Keira had appeared outside the hut and stepped inside.

"I just happen to be working on such a thing at this very moment. All I need is twenty power cells to give it the necessary power and energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right Daddy?" Keira asked as she ignored Daxter flexing his scrawny 'muscles' and pointed her thumb at him, which made both Jak and Jsyn laugh at their friend's pathetic attempt to 'woo' their childhood friend, whom was also like a sister to the twins.

"Well...yes Keira, in theory that might work. But where are two boys and a half going to get twenty power cells?" Samos asked in a more civilized tone, but also whacked Daxter upside his head with his walking staff and and he glared angrily at the Green Sage.

Jak and Jsyn continued laughing as they found Daxter's suffering completely funny!

"From the villagers. Most of them have a power cell or two stashed away somewhere and keep them as personal possessions. You guys are just gonna have to convince the villagers to hand their power cells over by either trading Precursor Orbs or earning them by running errands or favors. There might also be some power cells out there in the wild, waiting for certain adventurers to find them." Keira explained to how Jak, Jsyn and Daxter would collect the necessary power cells they'd need to use her Zoomer to navigate the Fire Canyon.

She even fluttered her eyelashes at Jak and he smiled, flattered at the gesture. Jsyn smiled as he playfully nudged his brother's shoulder.

 _"Go get 'em tiger."_ Jsyn playfully teased his brother.

 _"Oh, shut up Jace."_ Jak playfully replied back, since it was pretty obvious that he and Keira had feelings for each, the only problem was...that Jak would never be able to tell Keira how he felt about her, due to being a mute.

"Well, we got the brave adventurer, at least." Daxter claimed, lamely referring to himself as the 'brave adventurer'. Which was a complete crock.

"Brave adventurer? Ha, you three couldn't get out of the village without proper training!" Samos snapped, highly doubting Jak, Jsyn and Daxter were up to the task and they looked at each other, feeling highly offended!

"Before you boys do anything else, use the Warp Gate and teleport to get some practice on Geyser Rock. Come back only when you finish your training." Samos instructed, as he wanted Jak and Jsyn prove to him they were worthy of being trusted with such an important task.

"Uh, we're not gonna find anymore of that disgusting black stuff are we?" Daxter asked as he was concerned and worried about being exposed to any more Dark Eco.

"'Cause I'd hate to fall into anymore and then turn into you!" Daxter added jokingly, as he couldn't resist trading insults with the cranky Green Sage

"Get in there! Before I turn you three slackers into ferns!" Samos demanded angrily, showing he was losing more and more patience of putting up with Daxter's mouth!

Jak and Jsyn looked worried at each other and immediately entered the Warp Gate, not wanting Samos to take his ire out on them. Daxter had smiled innocently before following the twin brothers and jumped through the Warp Gate after them.


	2. Geyser Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters, except for my OC**

 **A/N: Alright everyone, here is the 2nd chapter where Jak and Jsyn arrive on Geyser Rock to hone their fighting and adventuring skills.**

 **Comments and reviews will be appreciated**

 **Chapter 2**

After entering and passing through the Warp Gate, Jak, Jsyn and Daxter had teleported onto a tropical island known as Geyser Rock: off the southern coast of Sandover Village and west of Misty Island. The island itself was rather small to other islets, as the geology was mainly made of glass plateaus, spiraling rocky cliffs, along with beaten paths connected to grass plots and various sand beach embankments: along with palm trees growing on the ground and sides of the cliffs. The general reason how the island earned its namesake: were the four geysers which randomly erupted from relatively large rock formations scattered throughout the island. They had been to Geyser Rock with Samos and Keira multiple times before: as the elderly and ill tempered Sage had forced them to tag along to keep them out of trouble and to be their assistants as he and Keira studied the fragments of destroyed Precursor robots fossilized into the cliffs.

Shortly after arriving to the beautiful and peaceful tropical island and before the Warp Gate closed, a floating pod like device had followed the twin brothers and Ottsel, whom was riding on Jak's shoulder.

"Hey guys. This is a communication device: with it, my father and I can give you advice at anytime during your quest." Keira's voice stated through the floating device, explaining that it was a communicator and how she and Samos would provide Jak and Jsyn advice that would prove helpful during and after they finished their training.

"As you guys already know: these floating egg like objects are Precursor Orbs. Collect enough of them and some of the villagers, along with other people will trade you a power cell." She continued through the communicator, explaining to the twin boys and Ottsel that the strange egg like objects were known as Precursor Orbs and could be used to trade for a power cell.

After learning they needed to collect a huge sum of Orbs in order to trade for cells, Jak and Jsyn had collected the Orbs leading up the path in front of them, while brushing up on their combat skills on the targets dummies set up on the bedrock and mounds. Jsyn had shattered one dummy with a simple straight forward punch while his brother shattered another one with a single spinning kick. After the two dummies had exploded into small fragments of wood and wool, the twin boys skidded to a stop as they walked into a ditch filled with a spikes...along with a power cell right in front of them.

"That's a power cell, the most important Precursor artifact that you can find! You guys need to collect 20 so I can power the heat shield to my A-Grav Zoomer." Keira stated through the communicator, explaining what the floating sphere was and that they needed to collect 20 in order to power up the heat shield to her Zoomer so they could travel through the Fire Canyon.

The twin siblings turned to each other, while communicating through gestures to decide which one of them should collect the cell. After they made a decision, Jak stepped aside with Daxter on his shoulder as they witnessed Jsyn taking a few steps back for a running start, sprinted right past them, tucked into a roll, lunged forward over the spikes and grabbed the cell after landing right in front of it! He turned back to his brother and friend, as they clapped in applause which he returned with a soft smirk.

"Bravo Jace. One down and 19 more to go." Daxter sarcastically stated, showing he wasn't really that impressed while Jak simply slapped him upside his head...which earned an annoyed glare from the Ottsel.

 _"Thanks Jak."_ Jsyn stated through sign language, thanking his brother for putting the dimwitted orange/yellow rodent in his place while having a laugh at Daxter's expense.

 _"Anytime bro."_ The other blonde teen answered back, since he didn't find Daxter's sarcasm amusing or funny after his brother had collected their very first power cell.

After making room for his sibling to join him across the spikes, Jak took a running start, tucked into a roll and jumped across, joining his brother as they jumped over a second row of spikes to an area littered with seven small boxes made of red wood and metal steeling. Curious to what laid inside the small boxes, Jak had bent down to his knees, leaped up high in the air and brought both hands forwards, curling his fingers into fists before smashing through the wooden box. Once the crate was shattered open, it's cargo was revealed: a small dragonfly like robot which the boys recognized as one of Keira's early inventions.

"Hey, you guys found one of my scout flies! I sent seven of them to a different area in search of power cell, but the Lurkers must've captured them." Their friend and sister stated through the communicator, explaining that she sent seven of the small insect like drone to different locations to seek out power cells and must've been captured by the Lurkers, which explained how the flies ended up in those boxes.

After hearing what the small drones truly were and suspecting that the other scout flies were sealed in the same boxes, the twin brothers wasted no second in breaking the remaining six boxes scattered on separate grass covered outcrops. Once they were down to the last box and Jak smashed it open, to his, Jsyn's and Daxter's surprise...the 7th scout fly had released a power cell that it must've found and kept hidden from the Lurkers!

"Wow! That last scout fly found a power cell! I bet if you found and released all seven in each area you boys explore, you could find more power!" Keira exclaimed over the communicator, surprised that the 7th drone actually found a power cell and was proud that her scout flies had worked perfectly like she designed and programmed them.

After Jak had collected the power cell from the final drone, he and his brother continued with their training: perfecting their basic combat skills on their remaining dummies already set up along the path leading further around the island. Jsyn had destroyed another dummy with a single dashing forward punch while his brother destroyed the remaining two targets: the first with a jumping spin kick and the other with a simply forward spinning uppercut. Once the remaining dummy were no more and twin boys were about to jump over another ditch filled with spikes: they stopped as the communicator had appeared in front of them.

"As you boys already know, that glowing cluster of energy is blue Eco: which contains the ability of motion. Once either you or Jsyn absorb it Jak, you'll both be able to run faster, jump higher and be able to unlock sealed Precursor doors and vents once close enough." Samos's voice came through the communicator, suggesting that he and Keira were taking turn speaking through the device to speak as he reminded the twin brothers what blue Eco was and of it abilities: increased speed, jumping abilities and to interact with locked Precursor doors/sealed Eco vents.

"The more blue Eco you boys have channeling through your bodies, the longer you can use its abilities." Their hot tempered mentor and adoptive father added, claiming the more colored Eco Jak and Jsyn have channeling through them the longer they can use its powers.

After hearing how useful blue Eco was once it was channeling through their bodies, the twin brothers wasted no time in approaching the two floating clusters of blue glowing energy. Once Jak had approached and absorbed the blue Eco, Jsyn had took his turn next and both boys gasped as they felt a huge surge of energy coursing throughout their entire bodies! As soon as they felt and channeled the blue Eco, the Precursor Orbs around them, along with multiple wooden chests had shattered open, carrying small clusters of Green Eco had been pulled in right towards them! Before they continued forward, the two boys had then back tracked to a small beachhead, that had a clear view of Sandover Village...along with a small number of Precursor Orbs scattered around and two more clusters of blue Eco.

Once they collected the Orbs near the moss covered rocks and additional two clusters of blue Eco, to help them proceed further on the tropical island, Jak and Jsyn had sprinted at a much faster pace, thanks to the blue Eco enhancing their natural speed. The two boys had then climbed jumped/climbed over a number of bed rock and outcrops, along with two other spike filled ditches; climbing up the side of sheer cliff overlooking the ocean where an opened Eco vent rested on a small wooden dock at the peak of the edge and the island's one true magnificent secret: a sealed Precursor door.

"As you boys can clearly see, this is a Precursor door which can only be opened by approaching with blue Eco channeling your bodies." Samos wisely stated through the communicator, explaining to two brothers and Ottsel that the door blocking their way can only be opened by blue Eco with a blue lightning bolt marking carved into the archway.

"Which is why its very fortunate there is an open Eco vent channeling blue Eco nearby. As you guys already know, after absorbing a small cluster of colored Eco, you can only use that Eco's power for a short period of time. But once you guys approach and absorb the blue Eco from the vent...you and Jsyn will be able to use its full powers at a much longer time period." Keira stated through the communication device, showing she and her father switched places so she could explain to Jak and Jsyn the importance of Eco vents: how they held a more direct source of colored Eco and after stepping in the center, they would absorb a much larger amount of energy and could use that Eco's abilities to their full abilities a bit longer than from the smaller clusters.

Both Jak and his brother remembered the first time Samos had shown them a green Eco vent during their earlier years to master their Channeling abilities and how the wise sage told them that somehow in the past, the Precursors had constructed and built pipelines directly underneath their planet and the vents in order for them to harness the precious energy that brought life to their world. After learning how they could use the blue Eco's power of enhanced speed from the vent, the two brothers had took turns as they stepped into the center of the vent and gasped softly at the sensation, as a huge surge of energy was coursing their bodies. Once they had absorbed a large enough amount of blue Eco to unlock the door, Jak and his brother had dashed towards the sealed door...with a blue aura with electricity surrounding them!

The twin siblings couldn't help but enjoy the sensation they felt after absorbing that much blue Eco: it was if the raw energy from the vent had given every cell in their entire beings a power boost that allowed them to run faster as they usually could! As soon as they approached the sealed door...it immediately opened: as if it somehow sensed the Blue Eco emitting from their bodies! But what was behind the door was what made brothers and Daxter gasp and smile in awe: a small lagoon surrounding the fourth and final geyser to on the island with water erupting...along with another power cell, which Jsyn collected!

"Good work boys! The blue Eco caused the door to open! By channeling blue Eco, you and your brother will be able to bring life to other Precursor artifacts that had lain dormant for many years." Samos cried out excitedly through the communicator, showing he was thrilled that the Precursor door had been opened by the blue Eco and stated that similar artifacts would have the same effect!

 _"So it was the blue Eco that was the key to opening the door..."_ Jsyn stated to his twin brother, as they were still amazed that the Precursor door opened after they approached it while channeling blue Eco.

 _"And Samos did say that we could activate closed vents and other Precursor artifacts with it."_ Jak replied, while pointing out that the wise and hot tempered Sage did mention that they could use Blue Eco to interact with closed vents and other artifacts the Precursors left behind.

After they had collected their third power cell, the twin brothers had stopped to admire the beauty of the lagoon before they continued with their trek and thanks to the blue Eco still coursing through them, collected the Precursor Orbs floating above the small body of water. Jak and Jsyn had climbed/jumped across three rafts floating in the lagoon and three Precursor pillars that were different sizes: one small, one medium and one large up to a high cliff. They had sprinted across two separate bridges going uphill, while collecting the remaining Orbs on the islet and jumping across one final spike filled gap after reaching the second bridge. The two boys had climbed up a small pillar, bent down to their knees and launched themselves into the air as they climbed up the side of a tall ledge...well Jak and Daxter did, while Jsyn was having pulling himself.

"Um, Jak? I think Jace could use some help." Daxter stated as he could see the other blonde/green haired boy was struggling pulling himself up and Jak immediately turned around to help pull his brother up.

 _"Thanks bro."_ Jsyn stated as he and his brother bumped fists, showing they always had each other's backs.

 _"Anytime Jace."_ Jak stated while Daxter couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly, since his two best friends the closest siblings he had ever seen.

After he helped his brother up onto the ledge, the two boys had jumped across two final grass covered stone columns and grabbed the 4th and final final power cell on the island! Jak and Jsyn had high fived and fist bumped while Daxter did a small break dance to the 'The Robot', which the two siblings laughed to since the small orange rodent looked ridiculous while 'dancing'.

"Great! You found the all of the power cells on the island. Come on back to the Warp Gate so I can bring you boys back to the lab." Samos stated through the communicator, congratulating the two brothers and obnoxious orange rat for completing their training exercise on Geyser Rock and instructed them to return to the Warp Gate, so they could teleport back to Sandover Village.

Fortunately for Jak, Jsyn and Daxter, there was a cluster of blue Eco they could use to activate a Precursor levitation platform: which they could use to ride back down to the Warp Gate. Once they approached the teleporter and pressed down on the button to activate it, the Warp Gate came online and they jumped through to return to Sandover Village. Jak and Jsyn had landed safely on their feet after arrived back Samos' hut and Keira's lab...and swiftly ducking as Daxter had somehow fell off Jak's shoulder and flew out of the portal, landing a few feet in front of them! Both brothers had attempted to hold back their laughing fit...as their orange furred friend glared at them, is if daring them to laugh at his misfortune.

"That was some nice training Jak. But that was nothing compared to the challenges you and Jsyn will face ahead!" The wise Sage stated, showing he was proud and pleased by the teamwork he witnessed between the two brothers...but also warned them that Geyser Rock was nothing compared to the more dangerous lands they would soon explore.

"Ah, we can handle it! The three of us got the moves, eh Jak? We'd like to stay and chat Big Green, but uh, itching to get on our adventures." Daxter stated arrogantly, indicating that he, Jak and Jsyn could handle whatever the world throw at them and they were ready to venture out into the world.

"Fine, then. 'Adventure' away then. And while you're out 'adventuring', why don't you boys make yourselves useful? My darn green Eco collectors are clogged up again! Head out to the far side of the beach and clear them out. Follow the lamps, they'll show you the way." Samos stated sarcastically, giving the two young boys and obnoxious rodent permission to venture out into the world and giving them a chore to do for him: to unclog his green Eco collectors at Sentinel Beach.

"Now...all of you... **GET...OUT...OF HERE!** " He began softly...before roaring out at the top of his lungs which literally shook his hut and daughter's lab!

Not needing to be told twice and scared out of their wits after sensing the ire in the ill tempered Sages's voice, Jak and Jsyn ran out of the hut, but not before Jak had grabbed his annoying best friend by his neck and tossed him over his shoulder!

 **A/N: There it is everyone, the 2nd chapter to my Jak and Daxter fanfic. I'd like to apologize for the insanely long wait, I've just been busy working on my Sly Cooper fanfics. The third chapter will be posted sometime next month. Until then, please be sure to read and review. Bye.**


End file.
